Various cosmetic appliances for supporting the breast or improving the smoothness or shape of the breast are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,747 to Buntz discloses a cosmetic plaster or tape in the shape of a spoon or bottle opener having an opening with a width of approximately 25 mm through which the nipple passes to substantially enhance the prominence of the nipple and add to the erotic appeal of the breast. U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,952 to Valentin discloses a strapless and backless bra with upper portions joined together, and that may include a rigid underwire supporter and rigid reinforcement for enhancing the appearance of a user's breasts while providing uniform lift and support. U.S. Pat. No. 7,152,606 to Schindler discloses a nipple cover that includes a flexible material for conforming to a human breast and that is not intended to replace or enhance or provide lift and support to the breast, as with a traditional brassiere. Breasts may sag over time due to a variety of reasons, such as aging, gravity, genetics, weight loss, weight gain, after pregnancy, after nursing, and after breast surgery, whether reconstructive following a mastectomy in which a prosthetic breast is implanted in the chest wall of the patient, or solely cosmetic. Sagging breast are especially due to the effects of aging regardless of whether one has had surgery such as breast implants. Breast implants do not stop the effects of gravity and breasts may sag over time. Accordingly, a need exists to address these conditions by providing an appliance that facilitates lifting the breast to a higher desired position and from above the breast, shaping the breast, gathering smoothing the loose skin around and near the top of the breast and otherwise providing a more natural, smooth, shapelier, youthful appearance to sagging breasts.